ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Miin (Earth-2356)
Cat Miin was a female Gossam who served as Presidente Shu Mai's aide during the Separatist Crisis and the subsequent Clone Wars as a member of the Commerce Guild and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Biography The Akatsuki and the Separatists When Presidente Shu Mai's was invited to the world of Palamok, located in the Outer Rim, Miin traveled with the Commerce Guild leader, where they secretly conversed with the recently formed Separatist Council, led by the rogue Jedi Orochimaru of the Akatsuki, the former which was made of conglomerate leaders and the latter which was made up of several rogue Jedi; both professing their dissatisfaction with the Galactic Republic, which dominated the galaxy. Although Mai knew that siding with the Separatists would be an act of treason against the Republic, she ultimately pledged the support of the Commerce Guild. Ultimately, the Confederacy of Independent Systems was formed, and the Clone Wars erupted only a little while later when an army of Jedi arrived at the Petranaki Arena and engaged droid forces. Both Miin and Mai were able to escape from Palamok. Clone Wars During the final year of the war, 19 BBY, the Separatist Council was eventually ordered to hide on the planet of Utapau, where they were to await further instruction from the seemingly new leader of the Akatsuki, Darth Sidious, a Sith Lord, following the death of its last member, Konan. Eventually, the cyborg General Grievous, who had been leading the droid armies throughout the war, arrived on Utapau after the unsuccessful kidnapping of the Supreme Chancellor. Grievous was immediately contacted by Sidious upon arrival, who informed of Konan and Kisame Hoshigaki's deaths, and ordered that the Separatist leaders move to the fiery world of Mustafar, which would be safer for them. Grievous relayed the information, much to the frustration of certain council members. Death Miin and Mai, along with the rest of the leaders, obeyed. The Battle of Utapau occurred shortly after, in which Grievous was killed. Sidious, who was actually the Republic chancellor, Sheev Palpatine, then issued Order 66, a directive that ordered all Republic clone troopers to execute their Jedi generals. Sidious then ordered his new pupil, Darth Vader, to attend to Mustafar. Sidious explained that with the onset of confederate victory, Vader would protect them as the war finally ended. However, when Vader arrived, he began to execute the council members, under Sidious' orders. Miin was killed by Vader, while Mai was decapitated. Personality Cat Miin was trusted by Shu Mai, under the fact that Miin was allowed to attend many secretive confederate meetings with Mai, including the meeting where they pledged their allegiance to the Akatsuki. Otherwise, Miin was often silent, patiently observing Mai's duties. Miin was also entrusted with the observing of deliveries regarding the raw materials needed to create the Separatist's droid armies. Appearance Miin had blue colored skin, and black eyes. Miin's skin was a light blue color with some hints of a beige color, but as the war progressed and as Miin grew in age, her skin color notably darkened, and the beige traces disappeared. Source *https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cat_Miin/Legends. *https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Cat_Miin. Category:Earth-2356